


He says babe, you look so cool

by larrysmiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Badass, Boyfriends, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, I would've written smut but I'm trash at it, M/M, Some Fluff, bad spouses, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis and Harry really love each other, robber au, robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiles/pseuds/larrysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are extremely rich and famous members of the band One Direction, but the thrill of the money and the spotlights aren't enough for them. Their relationship is powerful and people don't realize the two notorious robbers they're looking for all over Europe are the members of a famous boyband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He says babe, you look so cool

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off of the Robbers music video by The 1975. I'm also terrible at writing and it's probably really short because I wrote it on the notes in my phone in about an hour. Sorry for any mistakes also.

Harry loaded his shotgun, smiling at the shimmering metal and running his fingers over the polished wood. He gripped the end of the ski mask sat on top of his head and pulled it down, making sure to hide his wild curls. Louis watched in amazement as his boyfriend did so, he was never going to get used to the thrill of the crimes and how attractive it all made his boyfriend. He pulled his lucky pistol out of the glovebox and ran his finger over the trigger, different scenarios of people attempting to stop him rushing through his head, giving him the chance to use the gun. 

"Ready, Boo?" Harry asked, licking his lips.

"Born ready, H." Louis smiled.

Harry grinned, "good luck kiss?"

"When am I not going to give you the good luck kiss?" Louis asked.

Harry leaned over the console and ran his fingers across his boyfriend's cheek. He glanced at Louis' sky blue eyes before connecting their lips passionately, lovingly. Louis ran his fingers through the small hairs that peaked out of the bottom of Harry's ski mask. He pulled away and frowned.

"Are you gonna pull that down?" 

Harry shrugged, "can you do it?"

Louis tucked the curls back into the cap and pulled it down more. He pulled up the black hood resting on Harry's back until it was covering his head. Harry sighed and closed his eyes as his lover fixed the last minute details of Harry's appearance. They both glanced up at the bank in front of them, guns on their laps, fingers aching to pull the triggers. They grabbed the giant sacks that were soon to be filled with cash from the backseat and Louis grabbed the contacts from the plastic bag on the floor.

"Our eyes," Louis pointed out.

Harry nodded and helped Louis with his contacts before putting his in so they both had brown eyes. 

"I love the color of your normal eyes, baby." Harry pointed out.

Louis smiled, "you dork, I know you do. I love yours too, green like a beautiful emerald." 

"I love you so much, stay safe, don't leave my side and I won't leave yours." Harry smiled.

"I love you too, whatever happens know I'll love you forever." Louis connected their lips once more before exiting the car and waiting for Harry to join him. 

They walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the bank. No one was on the street, the only witnesses were the empty cars parked on the side of the road. They casted a look at each other before pushing open the engraved glass doors and taking a step into the cool bank. Sunlight steamed in through the windows and a few people dressed up in suits and dresses stood around, writing checks and having long conversations with someone next to them in line.

"Everybody drop everything you're holding!" Louis shouted, the aggressive side in him coming out almost immediately. 

Harry saw the hesitation in his boyfriend's face as he shouted the words, but he knew Louis never regrets these adventures. No matter how rough and bloody some turn out to be, at the end of the day Louis loved it. It's the reason why he robbed banks in the first place, the thrill of it. Neither of them gave a shit about money. They're Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles for gods sake, everything they asked for was handed to them on a gold platter. They were in the most famous band in the world, money wasn't the reason they did anything anymore.

Harry decided this was the right time to pull his gun out from behind him. Louis did the same once he saw what his boyfriend was doing. A few gasps were heard and a girl in the corner screamed. 

"Did you not hear him? Drop every fucking thing you're holding and get on your goddamn knees!" Harry yelled, lifting his gun.

A few more people cried out in shock before everyone dropped to their knees and let go of everything in their hands. Arms were thrown over heads, corners were filled with people crying, and the bankers crouched behind their counter in fear. Louis and Harry glanced at each other before grinning at the feeling of control. This is the part where Louis regained his confidence, Harry noticed it each time.

Harry approached the counter and demanded money while Louis stood and guarded the door, making sure no one got out of hand and called the police or escaped. A few minutes later, stacks of hundred dollar bills were being dumped into Harry's bag, and Louis smirked at the sight. Harry being so aggressive and daring was such a turn on for him, he'd have to show him when they got home. 

He saw a boy crawling into a hallway, cell phone in hand.

Louis sighed, if they got home.

He dashed over to the hallway and glared at the boy, who clutched the phone and cried out in surprise. A voice on the other end spoke up in concern at the sudden noise. Jesus, he called the police.

"Fuck's sake," Louis breathed out.

He pointed his gun to the boy's head and called out for Harry under his code name, E. 

Harry rushed over a few moments later, worry laced his now brown eyes.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed, he lifted his gun and shot the phone, also injuring the boy in the process.

"I couldn't shoot him without you by my side." Louis apologized, firing off a few shots at the boy's head.

"We need to get out of here, kill anyone that heard your voice." Louis ordered.

They gripped each other's hands and ran through the bank towards the door. Harry fired a few shots at the direction of the bankers, satisfied when two of them screamed and called for help in the aid of someone else. They rushed to their car and Harry sped away, tearing off his disguise as Louis did the same. They threw everything on the floor and breathed out a sigh of relief. It was silent for a few moments before Louis started laughing uncontrollably.

Harry looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lou." 

They got to the hotel they were staying at for a few days and knocked on Zayn's door, all of their money hidden in the suitcase they were carrying. Zayn answered the door, Niall and Liam behind him.

"There you two are." Liam said.

"Here we are." Louis laughed awkwardly.

Zayn rolled his eyes and opened the door, signaling for the two boys to come in. They shut the door behind them and set the suitcase on a table, Harry grinning.

"Why are you two so sweaty?" Niall asked.

"Please don't tell me you did it once again." Zayn sighed.

"We did," Harry said.

"You guys are gonna get caught, you know that? You know how pissed fucking management will be? The media will eat it up, why are you even doing it?" Zayn yelled.

"Shit, calm the fuck down. Maybe we should talk to you about that cocaine addiction, huh Zayn? What if you get pulled over one day and they find everything? Or Liam, remember experimenting with heroin? Niall, you fucking pushed your ex down the goddamn stairs." Louis argued.

"Fuck you Louis, Niall and I didn't even say shit." Liam spat.

"Sorry," Louis sighed.

"Why do you do it? You don't need cash you dumbfucks." Niall asked, rubbing his temple with his hand.

"Because maybe we want to do something only we know about. Fans know everything about us, our favorite songs, our first kisses, where we live, why can't we have something to ourselves for once?" Harry asked.

"They don't know you and Louis fuck." Niall pointed out.

"Louis and I don't 'fuck', we've been dating for four years, there's a difference between fucking and a serious relationship." Harry said.

"And also, when's the last time you went out without being mobbed by fans? When's the last time you did something fun with another member of the band without being monitored the whole time? We feel free, don't judge us on the fucked up shit we do if we don't ever judge yours." Louis added.

"Alright we get it, now get the fuck out of my room with that stolen money." Zayn said, pointing towards the door.

Louis and Harry grabbed their suitcase and went to their room, putting the "do not disturb" sign on the door handle.

"Wanna fuck me as hard as you can on the floor?" Louis grinned.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you lying on the passenger seat, sweaty and looking bad as fuck." Harry whispered.

"I love you, H." Louis smiled, pulling his shirt off.

"And I love you, Boo." Harry said before pulling Louis to the floor and celebrating the success of their crime.


End file.
